the compass points to you
by mysticpearl
Summary: Elizabeth found Jack in Tortuga. She and Will's love are put to a test. Would she marry the man that love her or the man she loves..... it is for her to choose
1. Chapter 1

That compass Points to you

The "Mystic soul" is now heading towards Tortuga because they'll need rum and supplies for their long adventure for searching Their Captain Jack Sparrow.

They were going to Tortuga as Barbossa ordered because they need rum and food for their searcing. Elizabeth was on the deck looking in the horizon. She was still thinking about Jack and how she betrayed him with a kiss and chained him on the magnificent Pearl. And why does the compass point to no other than in Jack's direction? The moment she kissed him to his doom, she felt something different, uncanny which never happened to Will when their tongue met. It was filled with fiery passion, love…freedom. Her mind urged her to go for more, to taste it again… but "I'm not sorry" was her last words for him. She regretted what she had done. But what is done is done.

"Troubled? Elizabeth?" said a woman's voice behind her. It was Anamaria, the pirate girl who take over the wheel when the Captain is absent and better she's about Elizabeth's age so they could share secrets with each other.

"I miss Jack. It's all my fault that…" Elizabeth realized she'd said too much and scared of revealing her most horrible secret.

"Well you can't blame yourself. He's the one who stayed on the ship to fight the Krakens and protect us. Finally saw the good side of that pirate." Sighed Anamaria.

"I guess you're right." Said Elizabeth as her nostrils flared up.

"Hey I see Tortuga! LAND HO!" she yelled out to the crew. "See you later."

Elizabeth took out Jack's compass, she slipped it out as she kissed him. The compass was pointing towards Tortuga. Well maybe all she wants is a bottle of rum as none of it exists on the "Mystic Soul".

"Elizabeth, like to walk around Tortuga together?" said Will to his fiancé Elizabeth. She looked at Will. His eyes were sad, lonely and full of hatred. Dark circles were formed under his eye since he saw her fiancé kissing Captain Jack.

"No… I mean, actually I prefer to go alone to think things through…." Said Eizabeth forcing a smile on her face.

"Well that's all right and watch your back." Replied Will. When she turned to walk away. Bad thoughts filled his head. _That whore, trying to be as innocent as ever. She's mine and I'm not going to lose her to another dead-end no good pirate._ He don't know why but he still loved her very much to his disappointment, he wished he didn't but the pain was too much for him.

Once the crew dropped the anchor Will made his way to the nearest bar at once. Elizabeth and Anamaria went to the pub which was once Jack's favorite places in Tortuga.

They entered the pub, loud noisy, swordfights, drunkards in a corner.

"Ugh! What a mess!" commented Anamaria. Elizabeth agreed. "Gonna get some rum, stay put." As Elizabeth walked around she heard something….

"As I was saying…… she chained me to the ship and left alone to face Jone's terrible beastie……bugger, look questions later lass, as I was saying……." What she heard, she didn't believe………..


	2. Chapter 2

The voice was just her imagination. She missed Jack so much that sometimes she could hear his voice inside her head. She sighed and sat in a corner seat.

"Hey Eliz, I don't wanna put my nose in anyone's business but I've got to ask. Do you like Sparrow?" said Anamaria slamming two bottles of rum on the table.

"Why do you ask that?" said Elizabeth light-heartedly, taking a sip of her rum.

"Well first I've known Jack for like….years. I saw the looks on many fair lasses to Jack Sparrow, you want him…. Secondly, after he's gone you seem to be a white as a sheet, and you stop eating permanently and you're eyes are always red after retriving from your cabin…."

"Look maria, I can't have Jack because I'm betrothed to Will. If it weren't for that bloody heart we'd be married by now instead of me at sixes and seven of choosing Will between Jack!" cut in Elizabeth.

"Look you're a bloody pirate now Elizabeth you must accept it. In a pirates life there's no such things as marriage or true love……… it's naïve. Gotta agree with Jack, Will is really an eunuch! He can't provide the thing you want most." Said Anamaria.

"You sound just like Tia." mumbled Elizabeth, swallowing the rest of her rum.

"Well, The voodoo priestess told me to have a talk with you about your love life….. well since she said there was a chance of recovering it, you could have thing you want most…"

"Freedom." Said Elizabeth smiling.

"Aye, and when you find Jack tell him that Tia wants her black ring back. She keeps track of all her stuff." joked Anamaria. "Real tired now, gonna go to bed. See ya tomorrow morn'." She said putting her bottle of rum backon the table.

Elizabeth watched Anamaria as she stumbled back into the inn, drunk I suppose.

She was alone now, feeding on rum lost in her thoughts. But then a voice suddenly came into her hearing.

"Well, I was in the beastie's stomach and it's saliva is….disgusting! So I lift my sword and began slashing …."

_Eliz POV_

I heard that! It's real, not in my head! The voice is so… familiar. I stood up and approached the small crowd in the middle of the pub. There were young women and sailors all listening to an interesting story. Some were sitting, some were standing just to get a better view and hear better. On the table, in the center of attention was a man. Sun-tanned skin, rings on each of his fingers and two beautiful lass sitting on each of his side.

"Jack!" I gasped quietly that only a few around me could hear.

I can't bring myself to believe that! How on earth did he make it out of the Kraken? Not that I don't want him too… He hasn't changed a bit, same old looks, smirking as the sailors looked green with envy. A tear rolled down my cheek as Jack told his story, I felt ….guilty. I never wanted to show my face to him ever again.

"You know love, I liked her. She's bold and brave. Not to mention beautiful with long blond hair, a kiss that no man could resist. I don't know if she felt the same way for me…."said Jack.

"But what about us Jack? You like us more than her, don't you?" flirted said one of the lass sitting beside Jack. _Can't believe the nerve of her!_

"Um…. I don't know…." Said Jack uncertainly.

"Common Jack she's no match for us! If you found her would you rather have me or her?" emphasized one of them.

"You of course love." Said Jack trying to please her. _Cheat!_

Then Jack stood up, locking his hands at both of the lasses' waists. "Well, it's bin a delightful night. Nice talking to you mates!" Then he walked off with two of them.

It was about time to go to the inn, it's late. I started to walk towards it, but I saw Jack and his accompany walking in my direction. Fear came and I couldn't just turned around and run away. I bent my head as low as possible and walked passed them swiftly not looking where I was heading. _THUD!_ I walked right towards a hard object and went off balance and fell to the ground my hat falling off my head. _Bloody hell, I ran right through them! Bugger_.

"Hey! Watch where your going you slimeball!" shouted one of the lass.

"Sorry, I was in… a hurry…" I said trying not to show my face as hard as possible picking up my hat with my blond hair falling off my shoulders. Showing my main features.

"Lizzie!" said Jack shocked "Sorry ladies this night is occupied." Slap! Slap! Jack's head was forced to the each side. _Ow… that's gotta hurt.. _I helped Jack up, my tears rolling down uncontrollably as I lift him up. I was brave about most things, the Kraken, Barbossa…. But not this.

"Sorry Jack…" I said between my sobs.

Jack pulled me in the bar with two bottles rum. He was sitting besideme, not knowing what to do.

"Um… there there… I forgive you love. Can't believe you are here and…" Jack's sentence was interrupted by my really loud sobbing. "Look Lizzie I don't blame you for chaining me to the Pearl! I would have done the same myself!"

_Jack's POV:_

_Bugger! Why is Elizabeth crying? _I tried everything to make her stop. But she doesn't stop!

"Look Lizzie I don't blame you for chaining to the Pearl! I would have done the same myself!" I said.

"You would?" Elizabeth said quietly.

"YES!" I emphasized.

"That doesn't me any better than a horrible cheating pirate!" She said sobbing harder then ever. _sigh_

"You're not a horrible cheating pirate! Well you are a pirate, my pirate lass… haha" I said jokingly.

"How could you laugh when you want kill me?" Elizabeth said through her tears. _What's wrong with you woman?_

I put my hand on Lizzie's face wiping off most of her tears and feeling her soft and moisturized skin speechless. I sighed drawing closer to her every second.

"I'm NOT angry! Alright! But I will if you don't stop crying."

"But I want you to be I want you to hate to, yell at me, take revenge!" Cried Elizabeth.

I leaned forward to do the thing that would shut her up.

_Elizabeth's POV _

I don't know what had gotten into me, I kept crying and crying and Jack was sacred. Maybe it's the first time for him dealing with crying woman. He leaned to me closer and closer every second and till our bodies touch. Then without warning he leaned towards me and pulled me into a rough but passionate kiss. It's the only way he could find to quiet things down. Once more I could tasted the rum-filled tongue and the sea-water breathe. I don't care about Will anymore, I don't love him. No sooner or later I was entering his room and jack shutting it behind him.


End file.
